The Melancholy of Daisuke Niwa
by Katajii
Summary: Strange things happen after Satoshi gives Daisuke CPR infront of the whole class. Satoshi why are you looking at me like that? Daisuke why are you blushing? Rated M for yaoi content, lemon to come in later chapters.


_'I can't believe Hiwatari did CPR right in front of everyone! Why couldn't he let one of the girls do it?'_ Daisuke thought to himself on his way home from school.

_**'He likes you Daisuke can't you tell?' **_Dark's laughter interrupted Niwa's thoughts.

_'What?! No way Dark. He was just being nice! He saved my life you know!'_ Daisuke protested.

'_**Your life and mine, but I wasn't the one that got kissed by a boy.' **_Dark bursted with laughter.

_'It wasn't a kiss! It was CPR!' _Daisuke's cheeks began to turn red._ 'But still, why couldn't he let a girl do it? Why did it have to be Hiwatari?'_ Daisuke lifted his hands and touched his fingers to his lips, he blushed even more. His thoughts were interrupted once more by Dark's enthusiastic laughter.

_**'I bet Krad is dying right about now!'**_ Daisuke could picture Dark doubled over on the floor laughing. Niwa gave a chuckle but he was still unsure about the whole event. Did Hiwatari really like him? He did have a strange way at popping up at odd moments. Niwa touched his fingers to his lips again, butterflies twirled inside him. No, it can't be. He pushed the thought from his mind as he approached the front door of his house.

***

_**'You know what it means when boys dream about boys don't you!'**_ Dark assaulted him as soon as he woke up.

_'Be quite Dark! It was just a coincidence because of yesterday!'_ Niwa tried to push Dark away.

_**'But don't you know you're feelings are the most important thing! Think about it Daisuke, don't let them run away without you, take control.' **_Dark insisted but Niwa didn't answer and instead got ready for school in silence. Before he knew it he was running late, he grabbed his breakfast and dashed out the door with a quick goodbye.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at school, running down the hall to class he turned the corner and slammed into Hiwatari. As Daisuke fumbled he pulled Hiwatari down with him; Niwa laid flat on his back as he opened his eyes to see Hiwatari on top of him. He could feel his cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh Hiwatari-kun…I…I'm so sorry!" Niwa tried to look away. He felt hot all of a sudden.

"It's no problem. Are you ok?" Satoshi looked at him without moving.

"I..uh, I'm fine." Niwa looked around trying to find anything to look at but Hiwatari. He saw glasses lying on the floor. "Oh, Hiwatari your glasses."

Satoshi stood up.

"Here let me help you." Satoshi reached for Daisuke and helped him to stand up.

"Thank you." Niwa bent and picked up Hiwatari's glasses. "Here you go."

Hiwatari ever so gently grasped Niwa's hand in his own and slowly took his glasses with the other. Daisuke felt hot again, his eyes met with Satoshi's and he was filled with butterflies. He was too paralyzed to pull away.

"Thank you." Hiwatari whispered, the corners of his mouth forming a smile. Niwa finally snapped back and pulled his hand from Satoshi.

"Ahhh, we're going to be late for class!" He turned and headed for the classroom. Hiwatari walked after him.

***

"Now listen up! As capitan of the reporting team the teacher has asked me to find out who has been stealing lawn ornaments from the school garden." Saehara announced near the end of class.

"Lawn ornaments? Who would want to steal those?" A student interrupted.

"Well it certainly isn't Dark-san! He wouldn't waste his time on something as frivolous as that." Risa protested. Saehara gritted his teeth.

"I know that! That's why I can't be there; I can't catch footage of Dark if I am here trying to catch some petty school thief! So I need two people that are willing to stay after and try to catch him!" Saehara ended on a happy note crossing his arms. The room became silent. "Ah come on guys don't be like that!" Saehara looked around the room. Niwa sat at his desk mindlessly looking out the window. "NIWA!" Saehara ran over to him. "Of course Niwa will do it! Won't you Niwa!"

"I…what? What am I…" Niwa looked confused.

"See! Told you he would do it. So who's with him? Anyone?" Saehara looked around again.

"I'll go." Riku said quietly.

"Oh, uh sorry Riku, teacher specifically said no boy/girl pairs after dark. So, any other takers! Huh? Huh?" Saehara looked anxiously to the other boys.

"I'll do it," Came a voice from the back of the room, everyone turned. It was Hiwatari.

"Then it's done! Niwa and Hiwatari will stay the night at the school to catch the thief!" Saehara planted a fist into his other hand as if to seal the deal. The girls began to giggle and whisper to each other. Niwa blushed brightly.

_'Oh no! Stay the night with Hiwatari? As if things weren't bad enough.'_ Daisuke thought to himself.

_**'Oh ho ho! Sounds like a date!' **_Dark began his teasing and Daisuke tried to brush him off as the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

***

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, please review.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
